Tsugunaga Momoko
Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Momoko Tsugunaga), born March 6, 1992 in Chiba, Japan, is a J-pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully auditioned for the Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group within Hello! Project. Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of three smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: ZYX, Berryz Koubou and Buono!. History 2002 Tsugunaga Momoko joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She played the lead protagonist in the 2002 Hello! Project movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari. 2003 In 2003, she was a member of the one-shot unit ZYX and released two singles with the group before it became inactive. 2004 In 2004, Tsugunaga was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou, and is one of the group's lead vocalists. She was also a member of Little Gatas. 2007 Tsugunaga became a part of Buono! along with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi. Only a year later, she managed to become the leader of the group after two competitions between the members. Berryz Koubou held a concert in Saitama Super Arena for first time in 2007 and it's also the first time that Tsugunaga sang a solo. She interpreted Koi wa Hipparidako, which is part of their first album: 1st Chou Berryz. 2009 Starting April 7, 2009, she also hosts her own radio show "Momoko no Puripuri Princess" on JOQR every Tuesday (23:35 to 23:50), replacing Berryz Koubou's Kiritsu Rei Chakuseki. For her 4th Photobook 『momochiiii』, she held a handshake event on August 31, 2009, which makes her the first Berryz Koubou member to do so (and the third among Hello! Project Kids). 2010 Starting from February 23, 2010, Up to Boy (UTB) magazine and WaniBooks Mobile are collaborating with Tsugunaga to create "Momo Pro" (もも♥プロ), a magazine corner where Tsugunaga teaches people how to become a professional. In order to celebrate Up to Boy magazine's 200th issue, Tsugunaga designed an original backpack (for September, 2010). 2011 Tsugunaga, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Sonoda Shiori. Tsugunaga also starred in Ousama Game as the character Imoto Yuuko. 2012 In early January, she became FujiTV's new "business navigator". In late October, she had her 1st solo bus tour which was titled "Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~", she also opened up her own official Ameba blog. For the month of November, she put away almost all her H!P-related activities to concentrate on student teaching for a month. 2013 On January 12, it was announced that Tsugunaga Momoko was diagnosed with influzenza and will be taking a break from activites in Hello! Project . She has since resumed her activites in Hello! Project Profile *'Name:' Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *'Birthdate: '''March 6, 1992 (age 20) *'Nickname:' Momo (もも), Momo-chan (ももちゃん), Momochi (ももち), Piichicchi (ぴーちっち), Tsugu-san (つぐさん), Tsugu-chan (つぐちゃん), Tsugunaga-Pro (嗣永プロ) *'Birthplace: Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type: '''O *'Height: 149cm (4'10") (157cm in heels) *'Westernn Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Strong point:' I guess doing my best till the end even if I'm not good at it??, Going My Way *'Weak point: '''Always taking up lots of time no matter what I do!, being fickle *'Hobby: Reading manga! I love manga *'Special skill: '''I can sleep anywhere!?, Momo Attack *'Habit: When I'm nervous, my voice gets higher? *'Rival:' Ashida Mana *'Favorite Food:' Kanpachi, eel, crab, nattou, strawberry shortcake *'Least Favoite Food:' Green peas *'Favorite Word:' Itsumo happy (always happy) *'Favorite English Word:' Berryz *'Favorite Color:' Pink, yellow *'Favorite Flower: '''Tulip (red ones) *'Favorite Season:' Fall!! (Because there's lots of delicious things to eat) *'Favorite Song:' "Uwaki na Honey Pie" by Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Moonlight Densetsu" by DALI, "Toshishita no Otoko no Ko" by Candies *'Current Favorite Songs:' "365-nichi" by Mr.Children, "Akai Sweet Pea" by Matsuda Seiko *'Favorite Book:' Manga *'Favorite Movie:' ''Hamtaro!! *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Animals:' Chicks, Foxes *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters, haunted houses... *'Disliked thing to do:' Dance... *'Charm Point:' Eyelashes. They're a bit longer than most people's! *'Audition Song:' "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" by Tanpopo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 8 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Pink *'Buono! Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) (Reserve player) Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy * Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa, Yo ga Akeru * Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) * cha cha SING * WANT! * Asian Celebration Buono! * Honto no Jibun * Ren'ai♥Rider * Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! * Gachinko de Ikou! * Rottara Rottara * Co・no・mi・chi * MY BOY * Take It Easy! * Bravo☆Bravo * Our Songs * Zassou no Uta * Natsu Dakara * Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG ZYX * Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH * Shiroi TOKYO H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Releases Singles *2012.07.25 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.29 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Photobooks *2007.06.19 momo *2008.03.19 momo16 *2008.11.21 Momo no Mi *2009.08.21 momochiiii *2010.10.20 Momochi Zukan (ももち図鑑) *2012.03.06 Hatachi Momochi (はたち ももち) Digital Photobooks *2009.09.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Momo version) *2011.03.15 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Momo version) Image DVDs | Other DVDs *2012.12.25 Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour (ももちと行くおとももちツアー) Magazines Cover girl or featured on the cover *2009.10.27 Radio programs 2009 autumn *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (with Maimi & Kanon) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Reina, Mano, Maimi, Airi, Dawa, Riho, & Meimi) *2012.01 Rod & Reel *2012.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Maimi, Risako, & Airi) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Sayu, Airi, & Mizu) *2012.11 UTB+ vol.10 (with Sayu, Mano, Maimi, Airi, Dawa, Ayu, & Riho) Momo♥Pro *2010.02.23 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.1~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.06 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.2~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.12.22 UTB Vol.201 & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro (もも♥プロ) *2011.08.20- UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.9~ (もも♥プロ) Design *2010.09 Momo♥Pro x db x UTB: original bagpack Works Movies * 2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (as Morishita Mao) * 2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) * 2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Imoto Yuuko) * 2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Sonoda Shiori) TV Programs * 2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) * 2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) * 2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) * 2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) * 2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) * 2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) * 2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials * 2008– Pizza-La Music Videos * 2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Internet * 2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) * 2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) * 2012– Fujibiji(FujiTV) Radio * 2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) * 2009– Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Trivia * Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined. * She is easily distinguishable among the other members of Berryz Koubou because of her height and her unique singing voice. * Has a younger brother that practices karate (there’s a gap of 7 years between them).. * Her favorite artist is Sakurazuka Yakkun. * Dislikes festival clowns, and still screams when she sees them. * Hates green "matcha" tea, though likes sweetened beverage green tea. * Has a habit of sticking out her pinky, although she has tried to get rid of that habit recently. Inaba Atsuko on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour confronted her about it. * Audition song: Koi wo Shichaimashita! (Tanpopo). * When she was little, she wanted to become a florist. * She and Murakami Megumi are considered to be two of the best actresses among the Hello! Project Kids. * Natsuyaki Miyabi often helps her to put on make-up. * She drew a picture of the eight members of Berryz Koubou for their first Hawaii FC tour. * In the flight to Hawaii, she talked all the way with Sugaya Risako who sat beside her, so when they arrived she fell fast asleep. She didn't share a room. * Every year she celebrates with her family the day that she became an idol (June 30th, 2002). * Satoda Mai praised Momo saying that she was a natural Idol. * Momo's father calls her "momochii" when he's going to give or do something for her. * During dance lessons, she always helped Ishimura Maiha who had the hardest time with dance routines. * On her radio show, she stated that she wants to be like Sudo Maasa. * In her 3rd solo event, while the other members sang a song together with the wota, Momo sang 5 solo songs instead. * She likes to read mystery novels. * Momo was featured in a magazine that talked about what members among H!P comes from a poor family (Fujimoto Miki and Kago Ai also were featured). The article said that they had become idols in order to be rich. * A fan called her "Chaplin" because she always explains things by gesturing. * From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Music and her favorite food is sea urchin. * She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Sudo Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami, and Umeda Erika. * Her mom is the youngest of the Berryz mothers. * She's close friends with Okai Chisato from ℃-ute. * She became friends with former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha after her graduation. *Momoko once asked Morning Musume's Michishige Sayumi if she was ever told that playing the cutesy idol role was painful to watch, how long she planned to continue with the character, and other questions related to their shared burden of playing that role within their respective groups. Because Momoko asked the question seriously, Sayumi was glad that Momo was comfortable with talking to her about her problems. *Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai often slaps Momoko's behind. *Because of the meaning of her name, Momoko is the "peach" in Berryz Koubou ("momo" translating to "peach"). She and Sugaya Risako are the only two with fruits in their names (the symbol standing for "ri" in her name can also be read as "nashi," a type of pear). *She calls her little finger "pinky." *In January 2010, she stated in an interview for Thai magazine Nation Junior Magazine that she'd like to be an "eternal idol," and that she sees herself as still working and still being an idol in 50 years. *In the episode 56 of her Radio (April 28, 2010), Momoko announced that she will be a University student soon in order to get a teacher's license for kindergarden or elementary school. *For only one show (June 30, 2010), Momo's radio show was renamed "Shimizu Saki no PuriPuri Princess" with Shimizu Saki as the host while Momo only had to sit back and watch. This was due to the episode from the prior week, where Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki and Tokunaga Chinami went to the show and challenged Momoko for her DJ SPOT; eventually, Captain won the position. * She and Umeda Erika are the only members to be in both the original ZYX and ZYX-α. *The members of Berryz Koubou often talk about the pictures Momoko draws of them. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about household appliances. *Suzuki Kanon said that if she could become any Hello! Project member, that she'd become Momoko because of her cuteness. *Momoko is currently attending college in order to become a kindergarten teacher in the future, after her activities in Berryz Koubou. *In Hello Pro! TIME, she said that her rival is child actress Ashida Mana. *Was born on the same day as Tokita Eri. *All of her current member colors are pink. *Participed twice in VS Arashi, a popular variety show in which people play games with famous boyband Arashi. *She has the most photobooks out of the Berryz Koubou members. *According to mixi's Hello! Project Popularity Ranking, Tsugunaga Momoko is currently Berryz Koubou's most popular member. *Her idol is Seiko Matsuda. *Her hairstyle the "Momochi-twin tails" (the pigtails) is modeled after Seiko Matsuda's hairstyle "The Seiko-chan cut". *She wants to be the eternal idol of her generation. *Her catch phrase, 'Yurushite Nyan!' was voted the most popular phrase by males in 2011 (It was voted 3rd most popular by females). *In 2012, there was a porn DVD that featured an AV actress doing various sexual acts dressed as her (She and Riho Sayashi are the only members in current H!P to have an AV actress release a porn DVD of them). *Momochi ranked 9th in the 2012 "Break Talents Ranking" with 92 solo TV appearances (she had 24 in 2011). Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members from Chiba Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Group Leaders Category:Unit leaders Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label)